


Matt Murdock vs Strawberries

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Matt, Small Plot, Sweet, individual little scenes, kid Matt and Mike for one part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Part of the 2020 Defenders and Daredevil Exchange  @context-is-for-kingpins on tumblrMatt and his many times he has eaten/ try to eat Strawberries with his many friendssingle words prompt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	Matt Murdock vs Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for the exchange: the single word prompt of ‘Strawberries’, with the added the request for Matt to be happy since i could think of a way to make matt happy in the other one, and my answer to when I asked my giftee, if they were okay with any light ships or any friendships and they replied with they were okay with pairing him with almost everyone. So I wrote him with everyone they listed plus Kristen and a bonus family scene. (As I can’t get Mike out of my head so I had to put a tiny bit of him in here.) 
> 
> You don’t have to read all of these as pairing if you don’t want to, they can just be hanging out. I also wrote this as I didn’t just want to focus just MattFoggy onto the giftee, if they like one of the other ships a bit more. But I only have read a couple other fics that weren’t just Matt and Foggy as the pair so I don't know how well I did these, and the fact that I am also writing some of these characters for the first time, doesn’t help so sorry if they are a bit out of character. But I tried and I had fun trying to do this, and thought of a lot of little things around strawberries (if anything sounds weird in the fic it because i don’t like strawberries and I had to trying and think of how to describe them) but nonetheless it was a fun little challenge.
> 
> Mind the grammar. Thank you
> 
> They are a little bit in order but that doesn’t really matter  
> Jack and MIke, family dinner  
> Foggy, first holiday together in college  
> Elektra, sometime in college  
> Karen, trying for a 2nd date or a 2nd first date  
> Kristen, they eat some funnel cake at the fair  
> Peter, they go to a farmers market  
> Frank, have a little garden in his hideout  
> Jessica, kinda team up  
> Wade, have a song for him

**Matt had a complicated relationship with Strawberries, when he was a kid he loved them.**

**He and Mike used to eat them like candy, that being said after they both added a ton of sugar. He still remembers how they got so excited when there were some in the house.**

“Can we watch your match now!” Matt asked Jack as they sat at the little table finishing up dinner.

“Yeah you said after dinner. And it's after dinner.” Mike added while trying to stuff the last bit of his food into his mouth. Speaking with it full, his words came out a bit muddled.

Jack gave them a look “Did you two do your homework?” He asked the twins.

“Yeah we finished our homework. Well I did.” Matt said proudly.

“Hey!” Mike yelled back.

“Hey, is for horses.” Matt quipped to his twin. Mike stuck his tongue out at him.

“Boys, are you two fighting.” Jack lifted an eyebrow watching the two bicker. 

“No!” They both call out at once.

“Well then I think this match calls for some dessert.” Jack smiled watching his boy’s face lighting up.

“Strawberries?” They asked, trying to bite back their excitement.

Jack just stood up collecting the dishes to bring them over to the sink. Knowing the boys were watching as he headed to the fridge. They both light up.

“Can one of you get the sugar and the other get the bowls.” He called over to them. They both jumped into action.

“I got it!” Jack hears Mike yells, then scraping of his chair as he pushes it to the cupboard, then jumps up to the sugar. He heard the sound of Matt climbing up on the same chair to open the neighboring cabinet for the bowls.

“Hey you are going to make us fall.” Mike told Matt.

“Then don’t fall,” Matt replied.

Jack washed the Strawberries. Matt right behind him, putting a bowl on the counter for them.

Jack then watches next to him, out of the corner of his eye.Matt holds a much smaller bowl for Mike to pour some sugar into. “Remember not to pour too much.” Jack says lightly as they pour too much into the bowl.

Jack took his time washing the fruit and taking the tops off. Not minding the little grabby hands trying to grab a strawberry he just cleaned. 

He pushes them a tiny bit closer, happy they are eating something that is a bit healthy for once. 

When he was done he grabbed the bowls and tried to walk to the couch, so they could turn on the match. His two boys hopping in front of his path, both having no sense of patience and too eager to have more.

They all finally settled when Jack got to the couch and turned the match on. The boys cheered to last night's events with mouths full of sugar with some strawberries. Hands now a bit stained and sticky

\--

**After the senses and Stick, he stayed away from some foods, just so it was a bit easier on him. Some for the smells, some for the texture. Most of the time people are understanding when you don’t like some foods, not even questioning it.**

“Thank you, boys for helping me.” Foggy’s mom said to them. 

“No problem Miss Nelson.” Matt told her kindly.

“Honey, I told you to call me Anna.”

“Okay Miss Anna.” He smiled. Teasing her.

“Oh you.” Anna huffed in a playful way.

Matt and Foggy were on washing and cutting duty. At the moment Matt was peeling some potatoes. The starch from them covering his damp hands. Foggy was set to cutting some strawberries, for Anna’s pie. A light refreshing smell raises up after each cut of a berry.

They were like that just working, talking a bit about how their finals were and questions that they thought they got wrong. Until Matt’s hands were empty, done with the potatoes and planning on moving to the carrots. 

At that occurrence Foggy spoke up in a whisper.

“Matt, here, hand out. You have to try these, they are really good.

Instinctively Matt reached a free hand out, The next thing he knew foggy was placing a freshly washed and cut strawberry in his hand.

He stopped, having not had a strawberry in a few years.

He heard Foggy’s hand then dip into the bowl next to him and pop a couple strawberry pieces into his own mouth.

“Mom gets the best for her pies, they are really good, really fresh and juicy.” Foggy comments mindlessly going back to the rest of the strawberries.

“Umm, I don’t like strawberries.” Matt replied quietly. A memory flashing in his mind of him and Mike trying to grab for the last strawberry, starting to fight over it and then deciding just to give it to dad.

“Oh sorry. Want me to eat it.”

“Sure.” Matt lifted his hand a bit offering it to him. Foggy quickly took it back to eat it.

“Have you ever tried one?” Foggy then asked after a bit.

“Yeah they were good, had them with some- a lot of sugar. But you know when you grow out of liking some foods. l think I just lost the taste for them.

“I Get it, I think that's what happened to me and licorice.”

“You were eating some last week?” Matt questioned.

“That was black licorice, there is a difference from red licorice.”

“Ewww.” Matt joked laughing a bit at the end

“You sir, have no taste,”

“Oh really-” but Matt didn’t get to finish that thought as Anna cut him off.

“Are you two eatting my strawberries?” She said from the hall.

Foggy quickly shhh Matt. “no mom.” He called back to her.

Matt started to chuckle. Foggy joined him after a second.

\--

**Most understand when you say you don’t like the food, they are not going to make you eat it. But for Matt, who still has a faint memory of strawberries, really just wants to enjoy them again. So there are some times where he tried to eat them and tried really hard not to let his senses dig in.**

“Aww Matthew. Are those for me.” Elektra said standing up from the park bench as Matt approach her

“They were for my other lady friend, but you can have them if you want.” He smiled, teasing her like she does him. He offered the small box to her, she took it with careful hands.

She took the top off carefully, Matt hearing it being slid off and tucked under the box.

“Ohh my favorites. How did you know?” Elektra said in a sarcastic voice. 

Matt's nose was met with the smell of strawberries and rich chocolate. “Well a little birdy kept whispering to me their favorite treat they want for valentine’s day.”

Matt reached a hand out to Elektra, she took it. He lifted it up so she could a little playful spin, he then pulled her in close.

Elektra led them over to the bench she was waiting at and started to dig right in. If the crumpling wrappers had any to say. 

“It sounds to me at this moment you may love these more than me.” Matt teased again, he waited for Elektra to finish the strawberry she held before he spoke. 

“I don’t know about that, I will get back to you in say five minutes.”

“Will that be how fast you can eat that whole box.”

“Maybe.” She took another bite of a Strawberry.

“But.” She then spoke drawing out the last syllable. “I may know a way you can get your answer faster.” Elektra sai d, scooting c loser to Matt. He answered that movement by putting an arm around her. 

“I may be willing to part with one of these, so we can finish them faster. If you want one of course.” She said a smile started to form from her words.

“Just one?” Matt said with a laugh, a smile forming on his face as well.

“These are the best there are.” She deferned. 

“Sayinging I got them at a 24 hour store, they might just be the best in this park.”

“Well they are the best to me. And I will eat them all if you aren't careful.”

“Oh, will you now.”

“There are only three left Murdock, you better act now, or you will lose your chance.”

“I never give up on my chances, and with that being said I think a s your valentine,  it's your obligation to feed me one.” He sent her a goofy smile to go with his words.

“Oh am I now.” She laughed. Matt heard her grab one of the remaining strawberries,the wrapper giving it away. “ open up.”

Matt did so, and tried to just eat it at face value, and stop his brain from digging to find information, all he let it register was sweet chocolate, the slight soft crunch of the frim berry and he was warm sitting on this cold bench with Elektra.

\--

**Sometimes he is lucky and there are other foods that have the flavor of strawberries that are easier to eat so he doesn’t have to think too much about them.**

“Do you see any where we can duck into real quick, maybe we can at least th ink of what to do now.” Matt asked Karen. 

They huddled together standing against the rain. Both thought they would have already made it to the restaurant before it rained.

They didn’t expect the last minute potential client and the restaurant they had planned on, being bought out at the last minute.

“Ummm. oh, I think-” Karen started.

“Led the way.” Matt cut her off so they can start moving.

Karen led them into a little shop. A bell sounding their arrival, the smell of sugar cones and milky ice cream was a welcoming escape from the rain they were just in.

“Oh. um. Ice cream for dinner?” Karen commented just noticing where they were.

“Sure.” Matt smiled, taking off his work jacket to put over Karen’s bear arms she had been rubbing. “Any favors in mind?” They walked up to the front counter.

“Don’t know, maybe something chocolate.” Karen relied, wrapping the jacket around her tighter.

“Always a good choice. Do they have anything fruity?”

Kare n paused to  scan the flavors “yes. They have Blueberry, Raspberry, and Strawberry I think. Yumm, maybe I will get chocolate and strawberry.” 

“Another good choice.” 

After they have paid and found a table for the two of them they start eating. 

“How does it always rain when we are trying to have a date.” Keran thought out loud.

“I don’t know but it led us here. How’s your ice cream.” Matt replied.

“Best dinner ever.” She joked.

Matt laughed a bit softly “Good.”

“How is yours.” She asked in return.

“It’s berry good.”

“Ewww, puns.” Karen fake disgust.

“I like Puns.” Matt defended.

“Well no puns on dates then.”

“You either take me with my puns or not at all.”

“That's okay, I have my ice cream.” Karen joked hiding a giggle by taking another lick of her ice cream.

“Want to try mine, you know it's berry good.” Matt asked her. He sticks the little spoon into his cup an d offers it, moving the cup a bit towards Karen sitting in front of him. Karen used the spoon to take a bite.”

“Very berry.” 

“Aye you tried a pun.”

“It was more of a rhyme but that’s the most you will get out of me. Do you want to try mine?”

“I will be happy too.”

“Here open your mouth. it will be cute like, one of those couple things people do.”

Karen used his spoon to scoop a bit of her ice cream for him. Matt took the bite. Grabbing the little spoon from Karen after she stuck it in his mouth. It was a mix of her strawberry and chocolate. He enjoyed it, the ice cream helped when it came to the texture. The ice cream being slightly melted at this point was nice and smooth.

“Berry sweet” Matt replied saying another pun, Karen sighed at the pun Matt smiled. Karen let out a lovely sounding sigh, he knew she was probably smiling now too.

\--

**And there are some forms of strawberries he is more likely to eat then others, and even enjoy them.**

“Why do we always get this stuff.” Kristen commented as she walked over to Matt, where he sat at the bench saving their spot.

“I thought you like this ‘stuff’.” Matt replied, tuning back in to her from listening to the fair while he waited. 

“Your 12 clock.” Kristen said, setting the two funnel cakes on the table one in front of Matt. “I like it, but my wallet doesn't.” 

“I can pay for mine if you want.” Matt told her, starting to eat his funnel cake.

“No you got us that case the other day, and if I buy you this I don’t have to get you anything.” She half teased him with that last bit.

“I always wanted funnel cake as a payment,” Matt joked back. “Reminds me of the good old days, of small offices and loud neighbors ”

“What do you mean, the neighbors are still loud.” they both laughed. 

They just sit in comforting silence, just eating for a while. 

“I don’t know how you can eat that, really? '' Kristen spoke up having slowed down when she got halfway through her funnel cake.

“How so, it’s edible.” Matt said right before he took another big bite.

“You sure with all that strawberries sauce, syrup, liquid sugar flavoured with strawberries?” Kristen pondered. “That is like so much sugar and I thought you didn’t like strawberries to start off with.”

Matt finished chewing and then he spoke. “I do like strawberries, just not the texture. This, my good sir doesn’t have the same texture.”

“But doesn’t it have too much sugar, you had me ask for extra sauce and they really delivered, my teeth ache looking at it.

“By all means you are talking to the guy who had strawberries in his sugar when he was a kid. And it's my cheat day.” Matt joked. Trying to get a laugh out of her.

Kristern gave him a chuckle.

“Whatever you say counselor.” she said with a light and slight cheery tone “Do you want to go on the cup ride.’

“You will try to spin it as fast as you can, or worst yet, make me spin it.” Matt said, covering his mouth as he spok e after barely finishing his chewing.

“Then what about a rollercoaster?”

“After this.” Matt waves around the funnel cake he held on the end of h is plastic fork.

“What then?”

“I was thinking something like the fairest wheel.” Matt said

\--

**Now he is also willing to try more foods. But that is only some days, after some traumatic food experiences that he doesn’t want to talk about, he rarely gets experimental, if the memory of these times are in the back of his head.**

**But one of the good things that he can count on now, after some other heros learned about him being Daredevil. They understand where he is coming from and don’t just think he is being picky or make him try some food if he said no. They even joke about it sometimes if they know enough about him.**

“Thanks for coming with me Matt.” Peter started off as they walk together down the street 

“No, no this is good. I meant to go out and get so me fresh  food. And that coffee around the corner.” Matt commented.

“What can I say, it is my treat.” Peter told him. A smile in his voice.

Matt took a long drink of the coffee he held.

“I will buy you a bag of coff ee once we fin ish here.” Peter said when Matt was done.

“You're a lifesaver.” Matt joked.

“What can I say, that's my line of work.” Matt sent out a quick chuckle at that.

“Now shall we, I heard a rumor that some of the fruit was picked this morning.” Peter lifted his elbow a bit waiting for Matt to take it.

“We shall.” Matt grabbing a hold of his arm letting Peter lead him around the booths.

“Ohh I think I spotted some Jellies up ahead. Do you want to check them out?”

“A nice jelly would be good. Maybe I can swing by the bakery down the street and get some of their nice bread to go with it.” Matt added thinking out loud.

“I like where your head's at.” Peter added.

When they reached the booth the man running it greeted them.“Good morning, are you two interested in some jams or jellies? We have some you can taste if you want.”

“ What flavors  do you have?” Peter asked the man.

“We have a couple. Pineapple, apricot, peach, cherry, blackberry, raspberry and lastly there is strawberry.”

“Yummm, strawberry.” Matt said to Peter in a voice that was almost a whisper.

“Oh, you want to try some.” Matt guessed the man was still able to hear him as he heard the sound of plastic clinking together and a jar being undone.

“No, it's an inside joke for him. But I will try it.” Peter answered the man.

“This is pretty good, you sure you don’t want any.” Peter asked him after he tasted the jam.

“No.” Matt said plainly. “But maybe some Peach will be good.”

“Good choice, that is one of our best sellers.” The man said as he got the little spoon of Peach jelly ready for Matt.

“How is it.” Peter asked after Matt was able to try the jelly.

“It’s good, very peachy.” Matt smiled at his joke.

“Good.” Peter said happily. “I think we will get one Peachy and two Strawberries.” Peter told the guy manning the booth.

“You must have really liked it then, if you are getting two.” Matt told Peter as the man packed up the jelly and jams.

“Yeah, but t he second jar is for May, I thought she might like it too.” Peter answered.

\--

**But even after everything he does. Strawberries just seem to keep popping up in his life, when he has no intention to eat them. They just always seem there in the background**

Matt sneaked into Frank’s hideout. He needs to meet with Frank and ask about a new forming group that is inching into hell’s kitchen. The idea was Frank may have information with the fact that he watched almost every crime group. And Matt thought that since they haven't killed anyone yet he could maybe with Frank’s information find them and nicely talk them out of their ways.

“Hey red.” Frank called out as he came in.

“Hey, Frank. I have a question I need to ask you.”

“Am in the middle of something, here.” 

Matt froze where he was for a second, trying to take in the room, he smelled potting soil? And light sounds of running water “Did you take up gardening in your free time?”

“You can say that. It's easier to grow some of this stuff here then leave and try to go out and buy it.” He answered. “Am not going to help you, until I am done over here so you can either help or just stand there. Up to you.”

“What do you need me to do.” Matt asked, walking over to Frank.

Pick the pea plant? Some of them are ready. It the plant with the label folded over once,”

Matt walked over to where he heard Frank and felt out for the clay pot, fingers touching the rims. He felt a bit into the pot.Then he touched a little label picking out of the soil. He felt the shape of it. The top corners were cut.

He went to the next pot neighboring the one he was just at, this one’s label was folded. He reached in the pot a bit more until he reached the base of the plant, feeling along the base until he got to a stem, then he felt along that for peas and picked them , collecting the  paes in his free hand.

“What other plants do you have down here.” Matt said, trying to fill in the silence.

“Can't You smell them or something?” Frank asked.

“You want me to smell them or do you want to actually talk to someone after having no human contact for a week.”

“I was trying to beat my record of a month, but someone had to come down here and ruin it.” Frank said with a slight sarcastic tone?

Hand fill of paes Matt kept picking them waiting for Frank. 

“Got a tomato over there, I've also been trying with a potato and turnip but nothing yet, then some Spinach. And the new addition I got here are some strawberries.” Frank explains as Matt can hear and smell Frank open a small bag of soil.

“Strawberries.” Matt said not really thinking.

“Got a thing for red things, red?” Frank said teasing him?

“No, I am just remembering how me and my brother used to fight over the last one, when there was an odd one.” Matt quickly filled in.

“Got a secret brother you never told me about?”

“Not a secret, you just never asked.”Matt said, he got a single chuckle out of Frank from that.“I heard he’s a good shot, so if you see me trying to kill someone. that’s him.”

“Noted. Does this maybe fake brother have a name. Since we are now sharing all of a sudden.”

“Names’s Mike.” Matt answered.

They were quiet for a few seconds

“We had a garden, back then. Lisa loved it, I had her look after it when I was gone. Her and Jr used to grab strawberries right from the plant, rinse them with the hose, then eat them behind my back.”

“That's what kids do. When we got older he- Mike bought a whole tub and sat right next to me while I was studying and just munched on then.”

“Sounds like a younger sibling thing.”

“Nope. He is actually older, but only a couple of minutes. I got my revenge later as I passed my final and he got a stomach ache.” 

“Sounds like karma.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, finishing picking all the peas and making his way over back to Frenk.

“So there is a d oppelgänger M att Murdork, named Mike, who also kills people.” Frank asked taking the peas from Matt

Matt gave a simple Yes to that statement.

“I think I like him better.” Frank Joked.

“No you don’t. Matt said.

“We will see about that.” Frank challenged.

“If you ever e ven meet him.” Matt cut him off.

Frank changed the topic. “So Why did you come here in the first place?”

\--

**Even non editable forms of Strawberries seem to just always be there.**

Matt was finishing up his patrol, running across a roof when a yell caught him off guard. He stopped to take in what was around him. Then the smell of strawberries hit his nose. It took him aback as he was just coming from the dock, but they didn’t get a shipment of strawberries today. If they had he would have known. But since he smelled it now it meant someone else must be down there and with that yell.

He turned around, back tracking.

“What are you.” A voice asked.

“Come on, can you just tell me what I came here for.” Another voice answered.

The first voice, Matt didn’t recognize but the second one he knows well.

He quickened his speed until he found the shipping container they were at and he dropped down, scaring the man Jessica was interrogating, just a tiny bit more. He stood to his full height as he stock closer.

“Do you need help getting some information?” He asks her, not giving the guy pinned to the container any mind.

“No, they didn’t have what I was looking for and he doesn't know anything, That is worth my time right now.'' She let the guy go, and he sprinted away from them.

She starts towards him the smell of strawberries getting a bit stronger.

“Were you in the area or something?” Jessica asked him.

“I caught wind of it and thought I should help out.” He grinned at his joke.

Jessica sighed knowing his powers and Matt well enough to know what he was talking about.

“Smell Strawberries, thought it was odd and then I heard you.” He offered her.

“Oh, Ugh. Of course you noticed. Another person broke into my apartment, damaged a lot of it, Trish had me stay with her-”

“Even tho you can take care of yourself.” He finished her words

“Creepy.” She joked “Anyway you can guess what shampoo she has, I guess.” Jessica said, lifting her shoulders in a shrug, Matt heard the sleeves of her leather jacket tighten, then Jessica winced and the smell of iron entered Matt’s nose.

“You’re hurt.” He states.

“Like usual. It’s fine, nothing like a bandage and a drink wounldn’t fix.”

“If your place was broken into then it might not be the best to go back. I can patch you up at mine and you can head back to Trish’s if you want.”

“Thanks for the offer but-.” Jessica started but Matt stopped her again. 

“I think I may have some whiskey up in the cupboard if you let me help you.”

“A guy is after me for something I may or may not have done. Yeah I think I deserve a drink”

“a deal then.”

“I suppose. Led the way devil boy.” 

\--

**In one way or another.**

Matt was lying on his couch listening to an audiobook slightly falling asleep when there was a knock on his door. He let it be, he w as tuned into h is book. Thinking it was nothing until the person on the other side of the door started to talk.

“Come on Red, come to the door. It is the loveable Wade.” Wade calls out to him.

Matt got up and slowly made it to the door.

“Hold yo ur horses, am coming.” He called to him

“You’re coming!”

“Yeah but i can still go back to the couch.”

“No, opening the door is the best option.”

He opened the door “Hi Wade. Do I get to ask what you are doing here.”

“Do I not get a free pass whenever I feel like visiting.”

Matt just stood there.

“I heard you are resting and thought I should nurse you back to health.”

“And how are you going to do that?.”

“With the healing frequency of my voice.” 

Matt still just stood there not knowing what to do.

“I guess, come in?” Matt said, stepping back to let Wade through.

“Any requests.” Wade asked him.

“None in particular, no.”

“Then I will pick one for you.” Wade said as he strummed. what sounded to be a small ukulele he must have brought with him. 

‘You sure we can’t just listen to this book together.” Matt asked, but he was quickly answered with Wade starting to sing. 

_“Look at you strawberry blond.”_ Wade started, voice a bit rough at first with him not having warmed up. Matt recognized the song right when he started.

_ “Field rolling on.” _ Matt just sat back on the couch listening to Wade.

_ “I love it when you call my name.” _

“Wade.” Matt smiled and called out his name softly at the last line, Wade stopped for a second and then he continued

_ “Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?” _

_ “Watching your arm” _

_ “I love it when you look my way” _

_ “Isaiah, Isaiash, Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiah, Isaiash, Isaiah,Isaiah.”  _ Wade finished the song by trailing off repeating the last words more times than needed. When he was done he collapsed next to Matt on the couch.

“You didn’t start the song from the beginning. It would have lasted longer that way,” Matt said with the smile still on his face.

“I wanted to start with my favorite part. But don’t worry, I'm going to keep singing it over and over and over.” Wade answered moving closer into Matt’s space.

“Oh yeah.” He said challenging Wade.

“Yes.” Wade said happily strumming again on the ukulele to play the song.

**He just has come to expect Strawberries at this point. And he has to live with it. He had the option to either hate or enjoy them. And he really tries to enjoy them most days. Saying how they aren’t hurting him. Most of the time.**


End file.
